


Stranger Things: Child of the Future

by Coolpizza57



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolpizza57/pseuds/Coolpizza57
Summary: Casey Young is a 12-year old thief with a dark past living day to day taking thieving contracts, taking on some of the most daring heists. Eventually, her luck runs out, and She is captured and given a choice. Rot in prison or take on a mission. Travel back in time to the year 1984 plant a device that would destroy the infection that has engulfed the world. Instantly things go wrong, and Casey finds herself a year off course. Soon Casey encounters a group of boys and a girl who shares a connection with her . As time passes and dark forces close in Casey must confront her past to save the future
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I don’t own stranger things all rights go to Duffer Brothers and Netflix  
> AN: This Is my first Stranger things fanfiction comment and let me know what you think enjoy.

Disclamer: I don’t own stranger things all rights go to Duffer Brothers and Netflix  
AN: This Is my First Stranger things fanfiction. Comment and let me know what you think.

Casey Pov  
November 6th, 2037  
My throbbing head was the first thing that I felt as consciousness slowly returned to me.

Uhhhhh, my head, I moaned as I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. Looking up, the first thing I notice is an unfamiliar grey ceiling above me. Instantly I sat straight up, looking around as I started breathing heavily. Quickly glancing side to  
side, I got a better look at the room around me.

I was able to make out the room around me. Everything inside was an ugly shade of metallic grey. The walls were rough on the surface, yet the floor was smooth, both looked to be made of concrete. To my left was a large steel door with a small window at the top. To my right was an old rusty sink that was a health hazard with a mirror hanging above it. This wasn't home, that's for sure.

Turning my head, I notice that I was sitting on a hard metal bed that was covered in standard blankets and sheets. The bed itself felt exceptionally uncomfortable. Seriously, how does anyone get sleep on this torture rack?

How long was I out? I asked out loud. Wondering how much time had passed.

Soon enough, the bed was starting to make my legs fall asleep, and I realize that I needed to get on my feet. I slowly move my legs to the edge of the bed and push myself off. Letting out a groan as my feet touch the ground, and I regain feeling in my legs.

What happened last night? I thought to myself, confused as to how I ended up here.

Peering down, I began to examine myself, to my relief, I see that I'm still wearing my black leather clothing. As I check my pockets, I realize that all my trinkets, including my cell phone and mask, had been taken from me while I was unconscious.

Suddenly, my eyes fell upon a small glowing ankle bracelet attached to my left leg. I recognized the device almost immediately; it was a power dampener. The last time I saw one of these was when I had a run-in with a unionist remnant a year ago.

Fearfully I run to the door and begin to pound against it repeatedly, then giving it a push to no avail. Reluctantly I stand on my tippy toes and peer through the window. I see rows of similar-looking doors that stretch to both sides of the corridor and seem to last forever. On the walkways are several men in brown shirts walking back and forth. Only stopping briefly to glance into every individual cell.

Unfortunately, what I see only confirms my suspicions, I'm being held in a maximum-security prison.  
Staggering back away from the door, I start to rub my fingers against my temples to calm myself down long enough to remember how I had gotten locked up.

Then all at once, the memories of the previous night came rushing back to me.

Flashback  
I landed on the ground with a thud, the adrenaline still flowing in my veins as I moved over to a wall and leaned against it.  
My heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour, as I took off my mask and slowly began catching my breath. Looking around at my surroundings, I saw that I had teleported to an alley in a run-down part of town a long distance from the base. 

Laughter soon erupted from me despite my exhaustion.

I can’t believe actually pulled it off. I, a twelve-year-old kid, broke into the most heavily guarded place left on earth, stolen a crate of plutonium, and successfully evaded capture. 

Equipped with little more than my quick wit, a few trinkets, and superhuman abilities, I pulled off the most daring heist in modern history. 

Alright, enough gloating, I still have to turn in the contract, I thought to myself. I then got to my feet, looking around me to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that I was alone in this alley, I proceeded to contact the employer and finish the contract.

Briefly, I glanced at my prize sitting right next to me before digging into my pocket and pulling out my cell phone.  
Looking down, I scrolled through my phone until I found the encrypted number to the contractor. 

Pressing the call button, I brought the phone to my ear, listening to the familiar sound of ringing. I allowed my mind to wonder about what would happen once I got my payment, and About what kind of life I would have once I put my days as a thief behind me. I also thought about how Miguel would lose his shit when he found out that I had actually pulled it off. 

Then an encrypted voice finally spoke on the other line.

Did you get the package? Came a deep, muffled voice that sent chills down my spine. 

Yes, sir, I said, putting on a mask of confidence, Inside, however, I felt extremely unsettled. Usually, when contracts are issued, a rendezvous is provided for thieves to deliver the goods to the employer.

Given the nature of this contract, I was on edge. It was by far the most precarious contract that I had ever taken. The job was to infiltrate the heavily guarded Fort William and steal two tons of plutonium without being detected. Fort William was the headquarters of EXORCIST, an organization of a bunch of science geeks, who came together to find a cure to the eco-virus that transformed the world for the worse. 

Excellent work, the voice spoke in a way that gave me goosebumps. 

So, where do you want to meet? I asked eager to cash in the bounty despite my uneasiness about my present circumstance. The sooner that I turn in this contract, the sooner that I can make arrangements for Miguel to be on the next caravan to Indianapolis.

Stay where you are, I'm sending someone to retrieve the package. The voice concluded as the call ended, leaving me stunned and confused.

Something about this wasn't right, and deep down in my gut, I knew it. Who would hire a thief to steal such a valuable substance, only to have said thief wait in a dark alley where the stolen goods are most vulnerable?

Suddenly a hissing sound erupted from next to me. I turned my head to see that the led crate containing my prize, had begun spewing out a green gaseous substance. It started to fill the air around me, and it became increasingly difficult to breathe. 

Instinctively I brought my mask over my face as it became harder to breathe. Coughing as I took small breaths trying to get as much oxygen as I could. while also minimizing the amount of gas I breathed in. Turning to my left, I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

I ran down the alley in the opposite direction as my vision started to blur, and the world around me started spinning. 

Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake. I kept repeating myself to remain conscious as the effects of the gas spread through my system. The crate that I thought was the plutonium was, In reality, carrying some gaseous sedative. Even though I hadn't breathed in much, the gas was incredibly potent. I just had to keep moving until my body burned through it.

Coming to the end of the alley, I was greeted by a dozen lights pointed at me with at least fifty men in combat gear with guns aimed at my chest. Each of them had just one word plastered on the front of their uniforms for all to see, 

EXORCIST 

It didn't make sense. Why would they come after me if all I took was a fake crate?

Regardless of the reason, and despite my impaired state, there was no way I was going to let myself be captured. I raised my hands, conjuring electricity, and started firing bolts at the men. Then I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Reaching behind me, I felt something sticking out of my neck. I pulled it out and brought it to my face. Even with my impaired vision, I was able to see that it was a tranquilizer dart.

I began to lose my grip on consciousness as my senses continued to fail me. I felt my legs give out from under me as I landed on the ground with a particularly loud thud. 

As I laid on the ground, disoriented, I gazed up at the night sky. Multiple emotions were racing through me at once. Anger at myself for being so careless and not seeing the warning signs. Fear that I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Regret as I realized that I had failed Miguel, and he was now stuck in Chicago. 

The last thing I saw before I passed out was a man towering above me.

End of flashback

Soon I began to hyperventilate as the gravity of my situation became apparent. I had been caught during my latest job, and I was locked up in prison. This was the worst-case scenario turned reality, those men had seen me use my powers. They would no doubt, try to weaponize me. Just like the unionists did to my friends.

No, No, No, I kept on repeating to myself, hoping this was a bad dream. But I know it's in vain as I understand that what happened was unfortunately all too real. The contract had been a setup, compelling bait to lure thieves in and then trap them.

SON OF A BITCH I yelled, as I punched the door, my anger growing every second. Feeling stupid that I allowed myself to be gullible as to be lured by such a tempting reward and disregarding the glaring warning signs that popped up in the alleyway.

Then I hear a loud buzzing sound fill my ears, followed by footsteps coming down the hall. Taking a step back, I see shadows coming from through the window. I bring my hands up and clenching them into fists, as I prepare myself for a fight, wherever I was locked up, I wasn't going to make it easy for these assholes.

Turn around, face the wall, and put your hands behind your head, A voice from the other side commands. Instead, I shifted both of my clenched fists and flipped the guy off, showing whoever was speaking that I had no intention of complying.

Suddenly the door swung open, and about six men who were wearing heavy riot gear piled into the room. Unanimously, they pinned me to concrete the wall, and my hands were forcefully brought behind my back. I then heard a clicking sound as handcuffs being put on my wrists, then my vision goes dark as a bag is placed over my head as I was dragged out the cell kicking and screaming.  
AN: I don’t know how long it will be before I update again. It will really depend on the spare time I have so.  
This will be cross posted on the following:  
Fanfiction: www.fanfiction.net/s/13478434/1/Stranger-Things-Child-of-the-Future  
Wattpad: www.wattpad.com/story/211544880-stranger-things-child-of-the-future  
Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12411471/Stranger-Things-Child-of-the-Future


	2. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well here is the second chapter. I'm just apologize for the long time. It took a long time to write this. I was constantly hitting blocks, because I was having trouble with how this chapter should play out. So I'm sorry if this is bad or cringy I don't have a lot of experience writing interrogation scenes.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

**AN: Well here is the second chapter. I'm just apologize for the long time. It took a long time to write this. I was constantly hitting blocks, because I was having trouble with how this chapter should play out. So I'm sorry if this is bad or cringy I don't have a lot of experience writing interrogation scenes.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

Casey Pov

November 6th, 2037

Fear coursed through me as the guards dragged me forward. A million thoughts were racing through my head. How was I gonna get out of this? Where were these guys taking me? Was Miguel, alright?

Suddenly I felt myself lurch forward as the guards holding me in mid-air came to a halt. I heard the faint sound of beeping. Followed by hissing and the noise of a mechanical door opening. Immediately I'm pulled forward as the guards start walking again.

After a few more minutes and a brief stop, I feel myself being lowered and set into something. The bag was then abruptly pulled off of my head. Now able to see, I'm quick to analyze my surroundings. Around me were dark gray walls and a lighter gray floor. To my left was a silver door with a barred window on it. Hanging above me was a bright light that made the faintest buzzing sound. In front of me was an old rusted silver table. On the top left corner of the room, I saw a security camera hanging from the ceiling.

Suddenly the door opened, and two people walked into the room.

The first one was an old, bald, grizzly looking man dressed in a military outfit. His face was covered in scars, and his cold blue eyes were glaring into my soul.

The other was a woman dressed in a white lab coat and black under clothing. She had dark hair, and her face was surprisingly youthful. Her brown bloodshot eyes held fatigue in them, while underneath them were bags. It was painfully obvious, this woman hadn't slept in days. Her expression was much softer than the man's, So much so I had almost begun to feel safe. However, something was lurking behind her warmer gaze, something dark that I wasn't able to Identify. Whatever it was, I found it more unsettling than the man's hard glare.

The woman took a seat and put a file on the table. While the man continued standing, his eyes not leaving me for one second.

Do you know why you're here, Ms. Young? The woman asked rhetorically, her voice laced with a heavy Russian accent.

I kept my face neutral as I stared at her. However, On the inside, I'm terrified out of my wits. These guys knew who I was, and most likely did a background check before walking in here. It was clear that I wasn't gonna charm my way out of this. My only option was to let them do the talking. While I looked for an opening and formulated a strategy to get myself free.

I shifted my gaze toward The Man, who took a page out from the file and started to speak.

Casey Alexandra Young, The man said, speaking in the most condescending tone I ever heard. His voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard. If I weren't in cuffs, I would punch him just to shut him up. But I forced myself to listen as he continued speaking.

Born April 6th, 2025, the only daughter of Ethan and Hannah Young. Orphaned, at the age of 5, after both parents were killed in a car accident. The man continued.

I felt a brief sense of grief as I was reminded of my parents. That grief was quickly replaced by fear. How did they know about the accident? No one in law enforcement knew about the accident, those records had been lost in the war. Either these guys were more resourceful than I thought, or they were another Unionist remnant.

But that wasn't possible, the last Unionist remnant had been wiped out a year ago.

 **I made sure of that personally.** I bitterly thought.

You were then sent to Helga's orphanage, where you stayed for 5 years until you just decided to "run away." The man said, waving his arms as if for some dramatic effect.

My face twitched in anger at the mention of that hellhole. It was the place that was responsible for the suffering I endured for half of my life. This guy was walking on thin ice. If he keeps it up, I'll bash his face in. Cuffs or no cuffs.

Of course, your past at Helga's explains the light show that you put on tonight. Your lightning hands put about ten men in a coma, and about twenty more in critical condition. The man finished with amusement leaking into his voice, and a smirk creeping onto his face.

I'm sorry, but who the hell are you two? I asked in a growling, irritated tone. Screw my plan, I was getting sick of this man's condescending tone. He had a lot of nerve to remind me of Helgas. Not to mention carelessly joking about the condition of his men. Honestly, it disgusted me just how heartless people can be.

Both flinched back and were visibly shocked at my sudden outburst.

Above me, the light flickered as I felt the power dampener tighten its hold on my leg.

I then took deep breaths to reign in my temper. I needed to be level headed about this. Losing my cool wasn't gonna do anything but cause more problems.

After a few seconds of shock on her face, the lady gathered her bearings and started to speak again.

My name is Doctor Makarov, Director and head scientist of EXORCIST, and this is General McDavid, EXORCIST'S Chief of Security. She said, speaking very slowly and carefully as if she was talking to an angry animal.

Doctor Makarov then reached into the file and pulled out another paper. She then held it in her hands as she started to read it.

Approximately Four hours ago, you infiltrated the most heavily secure complex in the world. Broke into a vault that's capable of withstanding a nuclear detonation. Then stole what you thought was two tons of plutonium, Makarov explained. Reminding me of the events that transpired just before I was knocked out.

So why are you here? I asked them baffled. It didn't make any sense. They already knew what happened, and I doubt there would be anything I could tell them that they didn't already know.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. What was the reason I was here?

If anything, I should have been strapped on a lab table. Not being interrogated in wherever I was.

Actually, why AM I here? I asked them.

You're here because we needed to analyze your ability to infiltrate a heavily guarded building and escape it with minimal detection. Makarov said. This answer caught me off guard. Unfortunately, before I could reply, McDavid spoke up.

Who the hell do you think sent that contract? McDavid asked rhetorically as if the answer was obvious.

Then I slowly began to put the pieces together. The dud contract that I took covered all my expenses, my travel, housing arrangements, and getting passed customs. The instructions were more explicit than any other job I had accepted, all the way down the smallest detail. And Finally, The EXORCIST troops were able to track me despite me having teleported to the other side of the city.

It was clear now EXORCIST was the anonymous party that issued the contract!

However, this left me with more questions. Why hire a thief to break into your headquarters? Why did they need to know how capable I was at infiltration? And more importantly, why does it matter to them?

It didn't make sense, and I was getting more and more irritated. I've gotten absolutely nowhere with my plan. Listening and waiting has done nothing but waste precious time. It was time for a more direct approach.

What do you want from me?! I asked them. My patience was running out. I wanted straight answers, and I wanted them now.

Believe it or not, we're actually trying to help you. McDavid said. I scoffed at this.

Yeah, and I'm Spider-Man, I sarcastically replied. Seriously, a bunch of science geeks trying to help me? I'm a kid sure, but I'm not an idiot.

Then McDavid reached down and pulled out two more files, and started to read them out loud.

Ms. Young, you're wanted for multiple accounts of theft, trespassing, transportation of hazardous materials, and resisting arrest. McDavid told me in his usual unbearable voice.

And that's just your post-war records. McDavid finished smugly

My eyes shot up when he said that. Suddenly it felt like I was being crushed by a thousand tons. No, they couldn't have-

We've gathered all available data on all your crimes, including those committed during the war. Makarov interrupted my thoughts. It was like she was reading my mind.

If by some chance the authorities were to get this. Then, my dear, you would be looking at a fifty-year, if not a life sentence in prison. McDavid finished in a sickly sweet voice. Makarov turned her head and gave him a glare that finally wiped the smirk off his face.

I gulped nervously, I could tell he wasn't bluffing. If I got stuck in prison, Miguel would starve or worse. I'll be damned if I lose him too.

Makarov turned her head to me, she continued to speak.

Luckily for you, EXORCIST requires someone of your particular skill set. Makarov said. Her voice unwavering and gaze remained the same

This just confused the hell out of me. Why would a bunch of science geeks need a thief? Especially since they were seemingly well funded, I mean not everyone can just have a private army.

We would like to offer you a contract, Makarov said. Her voice was straight forward and showed no hesitation.

Wait a minute, What? I thought to myself. Confusion engulfed my mind, as I finally processed what was just said.

Did she just offer me a contract? I thought. The very notion seemed almost impossible to fathom.

I had taken tons of contracts from various clients over the past two years, Crime Syndicates, Politicians, Corporations, and a lot of small groups feuding against each other.

But never once had I done one from an organization like EXORCIST.

Go On, I said to her, intrigued. Confused as I was about this whole situation, I'll do what I can to stay out of jail. If it meant I had to take a contract for some science geeks, then so be it.

Makarov then cleared her throat and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small remote, she then pointed it at the camera and pushed the top button. The camera then made three low beeping sounds.

Before we can explain what the job entails, you need to understand that the information associated with it is classified in the highest order. Makarov said, her voice becoming more firm.

It's a secret that is only known to a handful of people, including McDavid and myself. They are not under any circumstances allowed to divulge what they know or what we are doing here. By agreeing to hear what we have to say, you will be expected to do the same. Makarov continued, and It didn't take a genius to know she was serious as a heart attack.

In simpler terms, This is your last chance to back out. Because if you decide to hear what we have to say, you'll be unofficially taking the mission. McDavid Said, any smugness or arrogance in his voice was gone, only cold seriousness was in his voice.

I leaned back into my seat and began weighing my options. My choices were to either take this job and, hopefully, though unlikely, walk away Scott free. Or to let the courts decide what to do with me. As I pondered, the former option began to appeal more to me. While there was no guarantee, I would be able to just walk out the door when I'm done. I would be able to have some control over the outcome.

If I took my chances in the courts, my hands would be tied. I would leave my fate in the hands of strangers, who most likely didn't care about what happened to me. I would be sent to prison, and Miguel would die of starvation.

The choice was obvious, I needed to take this job. It would be the best possible outcome for Miguel and me.

Immediately I looked up at the pair in front of me.

Ok, I'll listen to what you have to say. I said

Immediately Makarov's face sprouted a look of happiness, and McDavid let out a breath of relief.

Excellent. Makarov said, Her voice filled with relief. It was like she actually thought I would turn down her offer.

Then let us begin Makarov said her voice still filled with happiness.

**AN: well that was The Deal. If you noticed on the top left hand that the date has been changed. Its because I decided to set the first chapters a little further into the future. You see I had started writing Child of the Future last year and the previous timeline would be a lot closer to the present time. But by the time I published this in January part of the OG timeline had been eclipsed. So I decided to set the date further by a decade.**

**Finally I wanted to ask how would you guys feel about deviation from the Original Stranger Things timeline? Leave your answer in the comments.**

**The next chapter will be the last set in the future, and after that we will finally see the characters we all know and love.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: well that was The Deal. If you noticed on the top left hand that the date has been changed. Its because I decided to set the first chapters a little further into the future. You see I had started writing Child of the Future last year and the previous timeline would be a lot closer to the present time. But by the time I published this in January part of the OG timeline had been eclipsed. So I decided to set the date further by a decade.  
> Finally I wanted to ask how would you guys feel about deviation from the Original Stranger Things timeline? Leave your answer in the comments.  
> The next chapter will be the last set in the future, and after that we will finally see the characters we all know and love.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don’t know how long it will be before I update again. It will really depend on the spare time I have so. This will be cross posted on the following:  
> Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13478434/1/Stranger-Things-Child-of-the-Future  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/827842453-stranger-things-child-of-the-future-chapter-1  
> Quotev:https://www.quotev.com/story/12411471/Stranger-Things-Child-of-the-Future


End file.
